This invention relates to water heaters. In particular, this invention relates to a method and an apparatus for reducing the amount of hydrogen sulfide in the effluent of a water heater.
Two forms of sulfur are commonly found in drinking water supplies: sulfate and hydrogen sulfide. Hydrogen sulfide is a nuisance gas producing an offensive xe2x80x9crotten eggxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9csulfur waterxe2x80x9d odor and taste in the water. In some cases, hydrogen sulfide can form via the microbial reduction of sulfate. Occasionally, this odor may be noticeable when water is initially drawn from a water heater. Other problems associated with hydrogen sulfide in drinking water supplies include its corrosiveness to metals such as iron, steel, copper and brass. When it off-gases from the water in a home, it can also tarnish silverware and discolor copper and brass utensils. Hydrogen sulfide can also cause yellow or black stains on kitchen and bathroom fixtures. Coffee, tea and other beverages made with water containing hydrogen sulfide may be discolored and the appearance and taste of cooked foods can be negatively affected. Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a system to reduce the formation of unpleasant odors and taste in drinking water caused by the formation of hydrogen sulfide in water heaters.
The present invention provides a method and an apparatus to reduce the amount of hydrogen sulfide in the effluent of a hot water heater. The invention reduces the amount of hydrogen sulfide in the effluent of a hot water heater by the periodic or constant aeration of the water in a water heater. The periodic or constant aeration of the water in a water heater may also be combined with the periodic pasteurization of the water in a water heater.
The water heater of this invention comprises an aeration device comprising a pump connected to a tube, wherein the tube is connected to an air sparging unit.
The method of the present invention comprises the step of passing a plurality of air bubbles through the water contained in a water heater, wherein the amount of dissolved oxygen is maintained at or above 2 ppm.